


Sweet Miqo'te

by Selene467



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crystal Magic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Miqo'teNoctis, Vague Explanations, fanfiction logic, freakingoutNoctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: Regis remembers well the day Noctis was born and he was not born with cat ears and a tail, yet that is what sixteen year old Noctis woke up with this morning.





	Sweet Miqo'te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolxdoSioda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/gifts).



> This is inspired by [A Cat May Look At the King ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117528) by VolxdoSioda. I was suddenly hit with a headcanon where Noctis was a Miqo'te and so this story was born and potentially many others.

The day Noctis was born the entire citadel and the whole of Insomnia was on edge. Not only was the new heir eagerly anticipated, but curiosities about his origins spread like wildfire through the city. For King Regis had fallen in love and married not just any woman, but a Miqo'te woman.  
  
Aulea was a beloved queen however and though rare to see one of her kind, she was welcomed in Insomnia rather than shunned. This in turn caused a great mourning throughout Insomnia when news of her death was announced.  
Regis remembered the day like any other. A mere three months after Noctis was born, Aulea fell ill and lost her life despite all efforts made to save her. Not even the crystal had been enough, though Regis suspected Bahamut had refused to allow the full use of the crystal. When he questioned the ancient being all he got in responce was a cryptic message stating _'all that happens, happens for a reason. It is her fate'_.  
  
Thus Regis continued with his life, ignoring Bahamut as much as he could while trying to raise his son and rule his kingdom. Noctis had inherited his mothers' bright blue eyes and quiet demeanor and Regis cherished seeing his wife live on in some fashion through their son.  
  
But as Noctis was clearly a normal boy, it came as quite the surprise when on the morning of Noctis' sixteenth birthday, the child awoke with two black, furry ears on top of his head and a fluffy tail from behind. The screech that awoke the citadel was unlike the young prince and highly reminiscend of Aulea. The screech of a Miqo'te.  
  
"It appears your son is a Miqo'te, your majesty." Clarus declared as the two men watched Noctis flail about the room in a panic trying to escape a tail that was attached to him, all the while his retainers Gladiolus and Ignis trying to pin him down.  
  
"You don't say!" Regis bit out a bit harsher than intended. It wasn't every day your son turned into part a cat, especially when for sixteen years he was just a normal lad.  
  
"How is this even possible? Shouldn't he be born a Miqo'te?" Regis questioned. By now Gladiolus had Noctis in a hold while Ignis tried to reason with the distraught youth.  
  
"If I may, your majesty," Cor stepped into the room, bowing before his king before at his nod of approval he elaborated; "There is not much known about Miqo'te, let alone hybrids born like Noctis with one Miqo'te parent. As such there is not a lot of information to go on whether this is a normal occurence or not."  
  
"You believe it may have been a delayed reaction?" Regis asked earnestly.  
  
"Quite a delay if you ask me." Clarus offered as he scrutinized his son manhandling the young heir when said youth refused to settle down.  
  
"Of course there is also the matter of the crystal and the line of Lucis to consider." Cor surmised.  
  
Regis considered it for a moment. It was not too farfetched to believe the ancient magic could have affected Noctis and delayed his heritage from coming true. It was the most sound explanation they possessed at the moment and he was unlikely to find another. Certainly Bahamut could not be bothered to ask with as silent as he had become of late. Regis feared his silence had to do with Noctis' age. He was quickly approaching the age where his destiny would begin. It was almost as if Bahamut was already turning to a new king, ignoring the one still in ruling.  
  
"Don't try and explain this rationally, Iggy. The kid won't hear a word of it." Gladiolus' voice cut into Regis ponderings drawing his attention back to his panicking offspring struggling in the shield's arms.  
  
"I HAVE A TAIL! YOU CANNOT CONSIDER THIS NORMAL!"  
  
"Son!" Regis cut in before the second coming of Noctis freak-out could begin. Noctis stopped struggling for a moment, turning his head as best he could to look at his father. "I think I can explain." _I hope I can_ , Regis wondered silently.  
  
Gladiolus released the young prince who promptly curled in on himself as if not sure how to handle his own body now that he had a few extra limbs. Despite not understanding them, his instincts were clearly present as shown by his ears flattening in discomfort and his tail curling around his leg.  
  
Regis approached Noctis and held his face in his hands, a gesture he sadly realised he had not performed in a very long time. How busy had he become with ruling? Noctis didn't pull away though, for which Regis was very happy. Instead he looked up at him with those bright, blue eyes and now with his head framed by a catlike set of ears atop it, his son looked more like Aulea than he ever had.  
  
"I believe it is time I told you about your mother."

 

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is actually split up into two versions; 1. Noctis' mother was a Miqo'te and Noctis was born one as well or 2. Noctis' mother was a Miqo'te and Noctis inherits Miqo'te traits when he turns 16 due to the crystal's influence blocking it.
> 
> The 2nd headcanon is basically to write this little one-shot where Regis is shocked to find his son turned into a miqo'te.


End file.
